Hi my name is
by Serena-Chan
Summary: Hi my name is huh? My name is who? My name is wicka wicka Small Lady


Well here it is Hi my name bye none other that small Lady hope ya like it even tough some parts are kinda stupid but some parts are really funny.  
  
Hi my name is what  
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is huh   
My name is what  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is what  
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Excuse me can I have your attention for one second  
  
Hi kids   
Do you like Rini?  
Oh did you know that my name also rhymes with tiny  
  
I don't wanna copy Serena  
And do exactly what she did  
Eat a lot   
And act like a fuckin pig  
Her brains dead wait   
She can't get her head straight  
And I don't know why she's the one Darien wants to date  
And Hotaru said  
Small lady ur a Flamingo head  
Uh uh  
Then why's your hair pink  
gurl your mad weak  
Well since age 6  
I've been dissed dismissed  
I'm training be a sailor scout  
And don't know what it's about  
Got pissed off  
and ripped Serena meatballs off   
she slapped me so hard she knocked my clothes backwards like crisscross  
Raye smokes a fat pound of grass and falls on her ass faster than Serena who sat down to fast  
Come here Darien  
Serena: Lady wait a minute that's my man dawg  
I don't give fuck mom sent me piss the world off  
  
  
Hi my name is wha  
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is huh   
My name is wha  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
  
  
Hi my name is wha   
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is huh   
My name is wha  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Wiseman wanted me to fight for the dark side  
I thought why not  
Then he filled my head lies  
I slapped him in the face with an eraser  
Then he stole my stapler  
To sell it  
Cause wise mans a free baser  
Walked in a negamoon club  
Had my jacket zipped   
Flashed saffier  
And hit emerald with the tip cup  
Amara and Michelle  
Steallin hearts from pedestrians  
Along with Hotaru  
While Serena screams  
LETS JUST BE FRIENDS  
99% of my life I've been lonely  
it's a good thing I got Pegasus, a pony  
told Helios I'd grow up to be famous rapper  
He laughed at me shook his head and didn't give me an answer  
You know you blew up when guys rush yours stands  
Trying to touch your hands   
Like Diamond, Serena's biggest fan  
Once he asked for my autograph and I signed it  
Dear D, thanks for the support Ass Hole  
  
Hi my name is huh  
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is what   
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is ha  
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is what   
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
  
  
Wiseman: Stop the tape this kid needs to locked away  
Rubius: get her  
Sailor moon don't just stand their operate  
I'm not ready to leave   
Its too scary to die  
I'll have to be carried inside cherry hill temple and buried alive  
am I good or evil I can barely diced   
I just stole the silver crystal   
Now I got hide  
All my life u was very deprived  
I haven't had a friend in years  
My hairs to pink to hide  
Trista green like the incredible hawk  
Amara spits when she talks  
Michelle'd fuck anything that walks  
When I was little I'd get so hungry I would throw fits  
Come on and feed me Serena your such a ditz  
I stay awake and lie in serena's bed  
And listen to her snore   
Why can't she sleep likes she dead  
She makes me so mad   
And bye the way when you see my dad  
Ask why marry Serena   
He must be mad!  
  
  
  
Hi my name is what  
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is huh   
My name is what  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is who  
My name is ha  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
Hi my name is huh   
My name is who  
My name is  
Wicka wicka   
Small lady  
  
  
Well what do you think. Please review! More than thirty of you read All The Small Things and only two of you reviewed it (thanx u two). Oh yeah standard disclaimers apply  



End file.
